Consequences
by she lives in a daydream
Summary: "I didn't think about the consequences of what I was doing. I just knew that I had to save her. She had to live. I acted without question, not even knowing for sure if I could do it."


_A warning right now: If you have not gotten to chapter 15 of Bloodlines, please do not read this. It contains heavy spoilers! And with that being said, too all you people who are not Adrian and Jill fans, this is not intended to be romantic. It's more like ... unspoken scenes in Bloodlines? I guess that's the best way to put it._

_With that being said ... I'm oblivious. I so did not see the bond coming until about a page before. I think it's because I didn't think Moroi and Moroi could share a bond, you know? I mean, it never really said... I guess it's just common with Moroi and dhampirs, that's all. I thought it was like spirit dreams or some shit, seriously. But I loved that twist. I know that my dreams of Adrian and Jill of being together are kind of shot now, but that's okay - I'm seriously loving the bond, even if they aren't together romantically. (: 'Sides ... I like the idea of Eddie and Jill. It's kind of adorable. Maybe Adrian should just be single forever. Trololol._

_As I mentioned, I really do love this bond. I think it's brilliant. So therefor, I decided to write this one-shot. It has the heavy possibility of turning into something more, though, because I want to explore Adrian and Jill's experience afterwords about finding out about the bond. When I read the quote on page 254 (seen below) ... my heart melted. I had to write about it. I got home from work (yes, I did read the book at work xD), I wrote this. It's small, not really detailed ... but it's kind of my take on what happened at that dinner. As of right now, it's in third person POV, but if I do continue this, it will be in Adrian and Jill's, switching every chapter (and it'd probably only bee three chapters).And this is short - especially for me. I like to write long things, hahaha ... but oh well._

_Okay. I'm done rambling, I swear! Read on, my loves!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I, Ashleigh, swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. The truth? I don't own the characters in _Bloodlines/Vampire Academy_ by Richelle Mead. Dude, those belong to Richelle Mead. Do I look like fucking Richelle Mead? I wish. If I owned these characters... the things I would do to them ... Seriously. But I do own a copy of Bloodlines. (:_ **No copyright infringement is intended. All rights reserved. ©;**_

* * *

><p><strong>Consequences <strong>_**  
>chasing down a daydream<strong>  
><em>

_He nodded, a trouble look in his eyes. "When I saw here there, bloody and not moving… I didn't think about the consequences of what I was doing. I just knew that I had to save her. She had to live. I acted without question, not even knowing for sure if I could do it."_– page 254.

The young man couldn't believe it. It all happened so fast that it was nothing more than a blur - one minute, they had been having a slightly peaceful dinner, weighing the options of the young Moroi princess. But they weren't really considering everything – they were telling her how it was and there was nothing she could do about it until she was eighteen …. and then, the next minute, that vision shattered right before his very eyes.

He lost count of how many had entered the room after the fifth person. They were clad in all black, their faces covered – and they were wielding magic, which indicated that they were Moroi. There were no dhampirs in that bunch, which made everything even more curious. But he knew – he knew right away at this was an attempt at a political assassination, to take away Lissa's throne. Yet, as the Moroi had approached, he noticed that there was just one problem with that idea.

They never had any intentions on aiming for the Queen.

Instead, they went towards her younger half sibling. Nobody recognized it – how could they? In their mind, the Queen was the one who was in danger. Nobody, like always, seemed to think about Jill. Adrian was the first one to realize that they were not going for the Queen, but rather, her fragile sister. The only problem was that this realization came far too late for his standards. The twenty-one looked around for an exit, but took heavy note that they were all blocked. Coming to this dinner had been a bad idea.

Why didn't he listen to his gut again?

Adrian looked up with his green eyes, noticing how the Queen had been instantly surrounded. Everyone seemed to be focused on the Queen, including himself. But he knew he didn't need to worry, because Rose would protect Lissa with her life. The look in his former girlfriend's eyes was enough proof of that – she was lethal right now as she maneuvered through the assassins, taking them down one by one with the help of Eddie and Dimitri. Even Christian was helping, using his fire magic to create a barrier.

They were doing a great job at keeping the Queen guarded – they were so focused on their precious Queen that they took a second to overlook another vital item to Lissa's throne. It was out of the corner of his eye that he saw something, followed by a small grunt. He turned fast, only to see one of the men clad in black removing a knife from Jill's heart, blood dripping from it.

_"No!"_

Time stopped. The world stopped. Adrian lunged forward, but it was too late. Jill had already withered to the ground and the man was starting to retreat. But that man didn't matter to Adrian right now – what mattered to him was the fact that Jill needed to be okay, that everything was going to be alright. He started moving, but something made him loose his balance. He stumbled foreword and landed on his hands, cursing at the immediate pain that shot through his body. Nothing was broken, but that had taken something out of him. He wasn't built to handle immense pain like that of a guardian, but it didn't matter right now. The adrenaline was surging through his body.

He managed to crawl the rest of the way towards Jill – and it was probably a good fifteen feet. By the time he reached her body, blood was already pooling from her chest into a puddle on the floor. There was a surprised, yet pained, look in her eyes, stuck there forever. Adrian didn't have to be a vampire to know that her heartbeat didn't exist anymore, but he refused to believe it.

"Jailbait? C'mon, this isn't funny." It wasn't funny at all, and some rational part of him realized that Jill was, in fact, dead. He closed his eyes. The word wasn't processing with him – Jill couldn't be dead. She was Jailbait, for crying out loud. There were a series of shouts coming from the other side of the room, and Adrian now realized that the others had realized what was truly going on.

But before anyone could speak, he didn't think. All he did was act on it – he thrusted his hands on top of her chest and felt the magic surge within him. He had always been a terrible healer – he could barely make a small plant come back to life – but this situation was different. Jill was not going to die – he couldn't allow it. She was far too innocent for this to be happening to her. This normally would have been the time when he made some comment about his hands being on her chest, but he couldn't think properly.

He was breathing heavily and the magic was starting to consume him. He could feel his magic working wonders, going from hot to cold and back to hot again. Even with the alcohol in his system, he still managed to summon enough magic to heal her. Over and over, he kept on repeating the chant in his head. _She will not die. She will not die. She will not die_. The Moroi was unsure of how long he kneeled next to her, attempting to heal her – the wound had been instantly fatal and had been her heart, which was delicate to begin with.

And finally, her chest began to rise and fall. Her jade eyes darted around with fear as she took in her surroundings, and Adrian collapsed on the ground next to her. That had taken a lot of magic out of him – a lot of magic he wasn't even sure he had. His whole body was weak and he was struggling to keep his eyes open, because he knew if he did, then he would black out. Blacking out was not an option right now.

"Jill, are you alright?" It was Eddie. He was next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to support her. She was still having trouble sitting up all the way. She took a deep breath, the panic still in her eyes. By this time, everyone had crowded around her and she felt a little uneasy. Absent-mindly, her fingers traced to her chest. She could feel the blood, but there was no hole. Not anymore.

"Oh my God," She breathed. But that didn't matter right now – what mattered to her was the person lying down next to her. She turned towards Adrian, feeling no pain whatsoever. "Adrian …" The sobs fell from her face as he gave her a weak smile. Suddenly, the princess was hit by a wave of feelings – tiredness, sadness, and yet, a strange twinge of happiness. She squeaked in surprised as she realized exactly where those feelings were coming from. Her fingers flew to his face and she stroked his cheek, still not moving from Eddie's tender grasp. "You _really_ shouldn't have."

He caught onto the double meaning of her words right there, and his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't even think about what was going to happen when he healed her. All that mattered at that point was that Jill was alive and not dead. Around them, Lissa gave a small squeak of surprise. Surely, she was looking at their auras, as he would have been doing in her situation.

Although this was the first time the Queen had ever seen a shadow-kissed aura, she knew what it was right away. There was something about Adrian and Jill's auras that completed each other, even if hers was ringed in black. Lissa blanched as she realized that they were now connected. She sat down in the chair closest to her, suddenly fearing for her half-sisters life. Rose was by her side at an instant, faintly aware as to what had just happened.

Adrian's vision was fading in and out. Apparently, it took a lot of magic to bring someone back from the death, and he figured that that magic only added on when they had alcohol in their system. He took in a sharp breath as he lay there, unwilling to move. Next to him, Jill felt her eyelids droop – but this … this wasn't her, and she knew that. It was from Adrian and she couldn't stop herself from leaning into Eddie's chest, the lethargic feeling overwhelming her. It took every ounce of self control the two had not to pass out.

"Adrian…" The voice was sharp, but one he had been expecting. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he struggled to sit up no avail. Sitting up was far too much out of the question. He wanted to wither away under her glance. The Queen may have been younger than him, but she was still damn intimidating when she wanted to be.

"What the _hell_ have you done?"

* * *

><p><em>Trololol, this is probably going to be a three-shot. Who knows?<br>_

_Review because you love me and you feel sorry for me because I have to wake up at eight am to work. Bwhaaa. (Lol no seriously though review. :D)_


End file.
